Mon capitaine,mon capitaine
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: This story is told through the perspective of Q, the omnipotent being. Q has a conflict with a M. This conflict leads to the death of someone very important and close to Q. So because of that, Q goes back in time.
1. A fight

We crashed through the glass dome and collided against the floor. We were mere 10 feet away from one another. What year was it? I really don't know. I manage to hoist myself up then see a boy gawking at me. His features were reminiscent of the Jean Luc Picard I knew on the Enterprise; only much younger. I saw the gray skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex right behind him. Apparently my landing had drawn his attention. I realize this child is infact the Jean Luc Picard before he knew me.

We hadn't met yet.

Oh dear.

We made a boo boo.

I saw a man and a woman along with a much younger boy coming over.

"Sorry, mon capitaine," I said. "I have to wipe your memory of this event."

I snapped my fingers and made time freeze.

"You cheater," I heard M name call me.

I also had removed my entire unplanned arrival from Jean Luc's memory. I turn toward M to see he had scars from crashing through the glass embedded on his forehead, the growing bruises along his face that is a direct result of his careless fighting style that is horrible at best, and he has one black eye.

"I am not a cheater, M," I said. "We just were not to land here."

"You were not suppose to use the power of the Q!" M said, pointing at me.

I roll an eye.

"Can we stop pointing for once?" I asked.

"You started it by insulting my mother!" M said, drawing a sharp glare at me.

I shook my head.

"You do not have a mother," I said. "And I was insulting some one elses mother!"

"That was mine," M said.

I pinch the bridge of my nose then shook my head.

"You are such a antagonist," I said. "That is it," I snapped my fingers. "I am done with you."

The glass above in the dome part of the metal ceiling is repaired.

M growls.

"Then I bet you'll not going to follow me to the Enterprise," M said. "This issue should be carried out on the bridge. And your little mortal will die."

M vanishes in a streak of light.

Mon capitaine, no!

"No, you're not," I said, becoming invisible to the human eye.

I snapped my fingers making time resume for everyone and made them be in the right places.


	2. My captain!

I arrived too late.

Riker stood up glaring up at me.

"Q," Riker said, his voice in a pit of fury.

I saw Jean Luc on the floor, dead, and the weapon used to kill him right across from him. I can see the stain on his captain uniform. He can't be dead, he can't be dead, he can't be dead. But over all, Jean Luc perished aboard the Enterprise in the year 2374. His last year before retiring as a Ambassador to Vulcan.

"Get off the bridge," Riker said. He is clearly furious. "And never come back for what you've done."

I look back up.

"I am so sorry," I said. "But that wasn't my doing."

I snapped my fingers.

I felt so angry, infuriated, and most of all...sad. I arrived in deep space sitting on a disk around a planet I couldn't care less. I had caused the death of Jean Luc Picard. It had been 30,000 years since I had last spoken to Jean Luc. I had been teaching my son how to be a Q, be responsible, and now...Jean Luc is gone. Just like that. I stare down at the stars with my hands cupped along my face.

"Hey Q," Came Lady Q. "What's up?"

"M," I said, not in the mood for Lady Q's obnoxious character.

Lady Q stares at me for awhile.

"Your human is dead," Lady Q said, in a low voice.

"My fault," I said. "I provoked M!"

Lady Q elbow punched me.

"You should've known," Lady Q said.

"I wasn't even insulting him!" I said. "The Q and M continuum's have been enemies since the M insulted our mothers...Which we never had in the first place."

Lady Q sighed.

"Q," Lady Q said. "You can always prevent his death from happening."

I take my hands off the side of my cheeks.

"What?" I ask.

"But it would result in a loss, as well," Lady Q said.

My eyes grew wide.

"Tell me!" I said. "Tell me!"

"You know he'll die," Lady Q said. "You'll have to die for him."

I put my hands on the disk edge to the surface.

My death would possibly result in the 2nd Civil War in the Q continuum unless...Someone made another Q. The only Q I know of to be capable of having a child would be Junior and Amanda. If they know how to raise one at all. Perhaps they won't make the same mistakes that I and Lady Q made raising Junior.

It is a possibility that the Q continuum could go into war.

Just a possibility.

"How," I said, lowering my head toward endless space. My voice lowered. "I can't even go to that point."

Lady Q turned my head towards her.

"You are Q," Lady Q said. "You can create another Alternate Universe where Captain Picard lives."

I cleared my throat.

"But that..." I said. "I'll have to.." A light bulb goes off in my head. "Be there..."

Lady Q smiled.

"That's my Q," Lady Q said, patting the side of my face lightly.


	3. The plan is unfolding

**_..2352..._**

 ** _...July 4th...1:58 PM.._**

Eight years since I decided to go back in time by voluntarily making a mistake for the continuum to turn me into a mortal. It is all part of my great plan, you see. Something that M didn't see coming. I will be there: this time. I had choosen to be sent to Earth at least 30 years before the events in 2374 on April 2nd aboard the Enterprise.

My brother wasn't aware of my plan.

"Daddy," Abbigal said. "I broke my toy, again."

I had chosen, in effect, a new life but with the advantage of not aging.

My mortal name is Quarty Riker Dodgers.

Silly name but it would turn out to be undoubtly handy. I fell for a mortal within months shortly after landing in a recreation site for a camp ground. The year I landed in was 2344 at the time; the year gap I intended. That is where I met Abbigal's mother, Sarah Hofflestetter, the fateful day I met a mortal more grand and elegant than Lady Q. I swore that day not to tell who I really was from that day on.

I work for the federation currently as a engineer.

"Let me fix that," I said, picking up the toy train.

I knew how to fix things and that's what made me useful.

My past self hadn't appeared...Yet. He's quite busy being mischievous playing games and showing lessons to worthy mortals of his attention. Our attention, really. I put the train back together. Abbigal is a eight year old girl. A beautiful one. She has my eyes, her mother's cute nose, and her mother's looks. She even had that apologetic look I sported in my childhood days.

I hand the toy train back to Abbigal.

"Thank you, daddy!" Abbigal said.

The name Q became a reminder of who I once was.

But never did I forget the reason why I did what I did.

Jean Luc Picard.

"You are welcome, princess," I said.

I understood what humans felt towards their squishy mortal children. I had hoped long ago I would never know why mortals felt a need to protect their children,but after having two children I have a good idea why they do. Parental instinct. It is a thing that haunts every mortal once they conceived a child. My child is fair, cute, and innocent for the time being. I just hope she won't turn out like my son.

I will not spoil my daughter.

"Daddy," Abbigal said. "Do I have a grandpa?"

"No," I said. "I was conceived in a tube...A science experiment."

"What's that?" Abbigal asked.

I smiled.

"You'll know...eventually," I said. "But you do have an uncle." I put my hands together leaning forwards on the bench. "His name is Jean Luc Picard."


	4. A child's fear

**_..2352..._**

 ** _...July 4th...10:58 PM.._**

"Daddy!" Abbigal screamed from her room.

I never ran so fast in my life just because my child screamed.

Sarah Hofflestetter died when Abbigal was six years old. My wife, my beautiful wife, perished aboard the USS Oreo in Federation space following the random attack of a Romulan bird of prey. Abbigal is the only one left I have in this life. I did not live a miserable life because mainly of Jean Luc and Abbigal. I am doing it for them. It is a wonder why my enemies haven't chased me down.

But maybe one of them has, already.

I came to a stop in Abbigal's room.

I saw a blue figure glowing in the dark with tentacles attached to the back.

He glowed so brightly he illuminated himself.

Abbigal is under the blanket cowering in fear.

"Q," Came the figure. "You must die."

My hands balled up into fists, tightly, in anger.

I stepped forward into the room.

"Leave my daughter alone," I said. "I will die. Not today!"

This figure is a Kortochite.

His name is Billy Jones.

"You will pay for what you've done to my civilization," Billy Jones said.

I blinked.

"What?" I said. "I had not done a thing to you. Except for misplacing not so important stuff!"

"THAT PAINTING WAS OUR GOD!" Billy Jones shouts.

"You know..." I said, with a sigh. "Go ask another Q to return that painting!" I narrowed my eyes toward Billy Jones. "In 22 years, I will die aboard the Enterprise on April 2nd at 5 PM and then, only then, will I die."

"You are omnipotent,Q," Billy Jones said.

"Not anymore," I said. "And my name is Quarty!" My voice started to rise. "I am a mortal."

Billy Jones hovered here for awhile trying to understand if his stupid head is hearing it right.

"Mortal?" Billy Jones repeated.

"Mortal," I said.

"But...But..." No doubt Billy Jones was in shock.

My face grew grim.

"No more jokes, no more tricks, no more games from me," I said. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS!"

My voice boomed making waves of sound move in various layers. How in the numerous planes of existence is that possible? I am not a Q! I am a mortal. I watch the annoying blue figure be dissipated away by the various sound waves pouring through him until he was like jelly then finally faded way.

"Daddy!" Abbigal cried.

I came over to Abbigal and picked her up into my arms.

"It is okay princess," I said, hugging Abbigal. "Daddy is here."

"Who was that guy?" Abbigal asked.

"A bad guy," I said.

I finally put out the word that I am going to die.

"Are you going to die?" Abbigal asked, concerned and so scared as she now faced me.

I tapped on her nose.

"Not today," I said.

"Promise me you are never gonna leave me," Abbigal said, in her utmost serious expression.

"I promise, my little princess," I said. "I will never leave you."


	5. A star ship

**_...2356..._**

 ** _..USS Calnahan..._**

"Captain!" I said. "Are you serious about going through a conflict between Romulans and Klingons?"

The Captain I am serving under is Dove Stewart.

Ah yes, I am his first officer.

"We need to stop them," Captain Dove said.

I made a mental note to myself to request a transfer to a different station that was stationary and didn't move a budge. I sat back in the chair taking a grip on the arm rest fearing for my own life. I was suppose to live until a specific year! But no, Captain Stewart wanted to commit a suicide mission. The Calnahan torpedos through the conflict. I am going to die, I am going to die, and I am so going to die early.

I thought back at Abbigal, Sarah Hofflestetter, and Jean Luc.

The ship was struck.

"Captain!" Came Lieutenant Commander George Staffo. He's a strange case of lab equipment gone wrong. "We've been hit."

Red alarms went off.

Oh my Q, I am scared.

Then time froze.

"Q!" I heard Q2. "Where have you been?"

I look up.

"Hello, Q," I said, with a smile.

"Q," Q2 said, folding his arms. "What are you doing living out the rest of your pathetic life as a mortal rather than a Q?"

"You heard," I said.

"Damn right I heard!" Q2 said. "What was on your mind turning Geordi into a Q?"

"Mon capitaine," I said.

Q2 frowned.

"You are pathetic obsessing over him," Q2 said. "You are the one who murdered him."

I stood up, enraged.

"I did nothing of the sorts!" I shout. "I was too late."

"For what?" Q2 asked. "Apology?"

"It was M," I said. "He disguised himself as me. And I want to fix that."

Q2 stared at me for the longest while.

"That is suicide," Q2 said. "Putting yourself in front of a M about to kill a mortal! That is never been done,including when it is a former Q."

"It has to be done," I said, sitting down.

"You expect me to watch you die prematurely?" Q2 asked, horrified.

"It is not my fault these two are at war," I said. "Prematurely."

"You got me,Q," Q2 said. "Just to get your attention."

I glare up at Q2.

"Call me Quarty," I said. "Do not test my patience. They are very, very, thin."

Q2 frowned.

"Fine," Q2 said. "If you want to go out this way...So be it."

Q2 vanished in thin air as did the Klingon ship.

Oh my Q.

The Romulans are now facing this ship!

Time then became constant and going. Captain Dove stared at the screen in shock at the sudden departure of the Klingon ship. Now the Romulans are firing at us. What did I get myself into? Exactly the question I ask myself every day on this hunk of metal not at all up to the standards of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. I recalled the strolls I had taken on the Enterprise within outer space.

The Romulan ship fired numerous times on the Calnahan.

It was all crazy for the next hour firing back and getting struck. One of the phasers shot made a scar across the bridge of the Romulan space craft chipping off a great detail of metal. Other than that the shape of a crescent moon is visible. There was no way to escape this situation. At least I thought there wasn't. I lost consciousness after one attack struck the bridge allowing several blows to be sent. I was only out for a couple of minutes. I manage to regain consciousness hearing the space sucking sound being loud as it could be. I pulled myself up using the chair.

"SOMEONE TURN ON FIELD GRAIVTY!" I shout.

A lone surviving human, oh Q, it is Tactical Officer Troy. He is a Beastazoid. He presses several buttons on the panel while I hang onto the chair flying in mid air looking down upon the Romulan ship just mere feet away! I saw Captain Dove's unresponsive body float into space where it became encased in ice and his skin so dead it cannot be brought back to life. Then gravity returned.

Now we are Captainless.

"The USS Trieste is hailing us, sir!" Troy shouted.

I saw the Romulan ship fleeing into space.

"On screen," I said.

I saw Captain Benervo.

"Need some help?" Captain Benervo asked.

This is currently the posting of Data. I have done the math in my head for awhile regarding his career in Starfleet. He is currently a lieutenant and will be promoted to lieutenant commander in 2360. In four years he will be transferred to the Enterprise as its second officer and learn more about humanity. I often wondered how my humanity professor was able to overcome many challenges posed in the Star Fleet academy.

"Yes," I replied.

Captain Benervo shouted out an order to someone to which I hear Data's voice.

"Yes sir," Data had said.

Captain Benervo squinted at the screen then his eyes returned to their norma size.

"Where is Captain Dove?" Captain Benervo asked.

I sighed.

"He is dead," I said. "I am acting Captain."

"Who are you?" Captain Benervo asked. "I never seen you before."

"I am Commander Quarty," I said. "Some people call me Q."

"Well Quarty," Captain Benervo said. "You just survived a Romulan attack."

"Commander," Troy said. "The sick bay is destroyed!"

I lower my head thinking back at Doctor Voctor. Doctor Voctor was a nice man I will forever keep dear to my heart for he was a great listener. I hold him highly just not as high as I do to Data and Jean Luc. I felt a sudden rage toward the Romulan race. The never ending war with these futile species. I should trick them to eating a several cans of watermelons for a entire week. I wish I had done that before embarking on this mission.

I raise my head up.

"We'll beam the wounded to your sick bay," I said.

"It seems you too need some medical attention," Captain Benervo said.

"Huh?" I said, then feel the side of my right temple. Sharp pain is what I felt attempting to feel it. "Oh." I had a sheepish smile. "I'll see you aboard, Captain Benervo." I turn towards Troy lowering my hand. "End the call."

Troy nodded then turned off the communication.

I can't get around it.

Data will recognize me on the first interaction we have including my voice. It is problem of the century. Why of course! I remember a conversation we shared where Data said I reminded him of a Commander Quarty. Ah, so that is where I chose that name. It was the easiest name to choose of course. We didn't have anyone to be on the bridge; no one. Except for Troy and I.

What survivors were left were beamed to the other ship.

"Hold still," Doctor Connor said, as I had a sigh.

"I am trying," I said.

"Not trying hard enough," Doctor Connor said. He stopped. "Do you have anything in particular you can think about? This will take a good thirty minutes, depending if you do not sit still for one minute, with your cooperation."

And in came Data.

I froze.

"Much better!" Doctor Connor said, applying the medical tricorder.

"Hello," Data said. "I am Data. Do you know why the Klingons and Romulans were attacking each other?"

I try to figure the right words but nothing would come out

"Sir?" Data said, looking over to Doctor Connor.

The pain that I once felt went away.

"There, done," Doctor Connor said.

"Hi," I said.

A pathetic 'hi' is all I can think of? How pathetic of me.

"Sir," Data said. "The Captain's logs did not mention of the attack."

"It was a moment of..." I try to figure the words. "Spur of the moment."

"Spur of the moment?" Data asked.

"Yes, Data," I said. "Spur of the moment."

"I have heard people use that word a lot and I can't seem to place it," Data said.

"Oh, humanity professor," I said. "Human nature takes us over when it seems someone is going to die."

"Ah," Data said. "A moment's decision."

"I cautioned him!" I said. "But no, he wanted to interfere." I lower my head towards my hands feeling survivors guilt. I should have insisted further we not interfere. "We had no idea why they were fighting. It was like a random attack taken from somewhere and placed right in our backyard."

I can tell the Android saw pity in me even without a emotion chip.

Data is fully capable of emotions!

Data just believes he needs a chip for that.


	6. Warned about one self

**_...2360..._**

 ** _..USS Twister..._**

I have been briefed about myself. Everything is going according to plan. One more year as a commander and I will apply for a different role. I know so many things it can be a pain to be me. No one knew that Q and Quarty are the same person except for Data, possibly. I was in my chambers listening to a good song when the message came through.

"Commander Quarty, you have a message," Came the computer.

"Allow message," I said, getting off the couch in my bathrobes.

Data appeared as a holoform sitting down at a chair.

"Quarty," Data said. "Long time no see."

I smiled, with a nod.

"It has," I said.

"Do you have a brother who happens to be Q?" Data asked.

I laughed.

"No!" I said. "We just happen to look alike, my friend."

"I was going to tell my Captain about the resemblance," Data said. "When I thought about asking you first."

"Please, don't," I said, more like begged.

"Is this very important?" Data asked.

"It counts on the life of your Captain that you do not," I said.

"Is that a threat?" Data asked.

"No," I said. "I am on a mission."

"Are you Q?" Data asked.

"No," I said.

"You are implying you are," Data said.

"I am not Q," I said. "Q died long ago."

"I do not understand," Data said, sounding confused.

I looked sadly at Data.

"Data, for my sake...Do not," I said.

"How long are you going to be in Star fleet?" Data asked.

"I will be applying my skills to something else," I said. "I am retiring next year."

Data glares at me.

Was it a glare or was it me?

"I think not," Data said. "Whatever your mission is; it is perimeters is probably within the range of my Captain as you indicated it is a life and death matter."

I lowered my head.

"I am Quarty," I said. This time I believed it. "Not Q."

"You are a twin of Q," Data said. I raised my head up."Who has been told information about the future for all I am concerned."

I smile.

"Thank you, Mr Data," I said.

"End message," Data said.

Data vanished before my eyes.

I realized then that Data just convinced me not to leave Starfleet. Who knew an Android could do so much to the human mind? Well, he had black mail on his side. I never knew how much I hated blackmail until it was given back to me where I would be exposed. How would I continue my Star fleet career? I am the first officer to Captain Tonya. Suddenly I heard a beeping from the door.

"Come in," I said.

Karzine, a female Klingon, came into my chambers.

"Quarty," Karzine said. "You are needed at the bridge."

I roll an eye.

"You could have just announced that instead of coming to my room," I said.

Karzine's face did not change.

"This is very important," Karzine said.

She is the second Klingon to be part of Starfleet asides to Worf. I understood their way of honor and very interesting culture. If only they knew that Kahless's brother is the one who actually had the most honor on him.

I sighed.

"I will get dressed," I said. "Wait outside for me."

Karzine nodded her head then went out.

If only I could snap my fingers and be dressed.

I did miss being a Q. I had a daughter. Abbigal recently got married to a young man and they have twins. Now she isn't the little girl I knew anymore. I had been so strict on her for getting married so young! I had a word with this young man on screen about my daughter, but as it turned out he was about her age and he had her consent. I came to find out he had problems of his own trying to get the courage up to speak with his parents about his little gift.

In four years my daughter will be 20 with two four year old twins.

My daughter promised she will finish High School and gave her word.

Abbigal always kept her word.

Though I trust she'll find someone to baby sit those twins.

I came out of the room in uniform then make my way down the corridor.


	7. A unexpected surprise

_**..2374...**_

 _ **..April 2nd...**_

Abbigal was twenty when she enrolled into Star Fleet academy. Thomas, the father of the twins, took care of the twins for the next four years. I had a video message from Abbigal talking about the academy and how 'cool' it was on her first week in 2364. Four years ago Abbigal died aboard the USS Quint when it was attacked by Romulans. Today is the day that Captain Picard will surely not die.

I am currently under the command to Captain Tonya, still.

She is a very good Captain, enough said.

"We'll be intercepting the Enterprise in 2 hours," Came Karzine's voice behind me.

2 hours.

In standard time it is 3:00 PM.

"Good," Tonya said. "I have a lot to catch up with Picard."

"Or maybe not," I grumbled.

Tonya usually ignored my statements that were muttered,grumbled, and whispered. I assume she must have grown accustomed to my complaints as one time Tonya had once asked me what was on my mind. At the time she had asked I wasn't speaking at all during a chat she shared with the captain of a Klingon ship.

"Sir," Lieutenant Commander Audri said. "We are picking up a wormhole approaching."

"Change course," Tonya said.

"Aye aye," Audri said, pressing a few buttons.

I notice then that time seemed to be going quicker. The rounded hole became clear to the screen. I will forever hate wormholes if they make me miss my target time. The time that I am suppose to be interfering in. I had to figure out a way to get myself on the bridge without drawing attention. Well, I would get attention anyway!

"Audri," Tonya said.

"I am trying, Captain," Audri said, pressing a few different buttons. "Won't seem to work!"

"Hold on," Tonya said.

The USS Twister was pulled into the wormhole. Then the next thing everyone knew is that lights went out and so did the power, at least for the time being. Suddenly the lights clicked back on.

"Everyone okay?" Tony asks.

To which there is most of a 'yes, sir'.

"My feet are still attached," I said, wiggling my shoes.

"Sir," Karzine said. "We've time travel two hours into the future."

It is 4:00 PM.

"What?" Tonya said, puzzled.

Then the USS Twister is shot at. It sent most of us falling out of the lovely chairs onto the floor like someone tipped over the Twister. It must have been shot at the side, I assumed. I manage to help myself up knowing there's likely to be a bruise within the hour on the side of my thigh. The ship came into focus to which it is revealed this is the Romulan ship. It had a scar alongside the area where the bridge would be.

The same one that attacked the USS Calnahan many years ago.

"Activate phasers!" Tonya orders.

I stood up in shock.

"Oh no," I said.

It felt like Q2 must have some doing in this.

If the idea of pulling up shields was enough try them being knocked out during the first fifteen minutes of battle. I braced for impact expecting history to repeat itself. Tonya shouts orders in a fleet of panic. I didn't know what to do. If I had the power of Q then I really would know what to do. For now I braced for impact hearing the reports of damage being done to the USS Twister.

"The Enterprise is coming to intercept us, sir!" Karzine said.

"Send them a message to beam aboard the passengers they can," Tonya ordered. "Now!" She looked over her shoulder. "Get them to the transporters, ASAP!"

"Yes sir," Karzine said.

"Quarty, go," Tonya ordered me.

"I will not!" I snapped back.

"You most certainly will," Tonya said, right as the ship trembled.

I admired Tonya's leadership and temerity.

It was like serving under the female version of Jean Luc with hair.

"Fine," I said. "I will go."

If this was her idea of saving what men and women she could; I have to applaud her. Tonya shouted the same order to the other people on the bridge to which some comply and some did not. Karzine obeyed the orders of her Captain well. I went into the lift along with Karzine and a few other people. I waited for the lift to bring the few of us down from the bridge. I wipe off a tear from my eyes. The lift stops then opened up letting out the vast number of personnel.

"Come on Quarty," Karzine said, waiting for me.

I shook my head.

"You go," I said. "The Captain needs some help."

Karzine's eyes widened.

"Quarty!" Karzine shouted as the doors shut on her.

I look straight up tapping my shoe on the floor counting the thirty some years that had passed since my first decision. It is not five, yet. I will be there, I thought. It is my fate to be there to save the only legendary Captain beside Kirk. I waited five minutes as the ship trembled and the lights began to go out. I kept my ground now more eager to help the last person in this life shoot down the worst possible killer in a lifetime.

The doors opened again.

This time to a wrecked bridge.

I came over to the panel where Karzine had abandoned her post.

"Captain, are you still there?" I ask.

"Quarty!" Tonya shouted. "Get off the bridge!"

I laugh.

"That is...the most comforting thing I ever heard," I said,mockingly.

I slide up the bar aimed at the bridge to the Romulans.

"I told you to get off!" Tonya said. "You have disobeyed my orders, Commander."

"In your dreams Tonya," I said.

The shot instead struck the wing of the Romulan ship.

 **B-B-B0GJBDGLKJBD**

The bridge is struck creating a hole in the glass.

"TONYA!" I shout leaping over the counter over to her unconscious body.

I grab Tonya's hand preventing her from floating out of the bridge through the hole.

"Not..." I tighten my grip. "On..." I stare down upon the Romulan ship. "My..." I use the chair's arm as my grip. "WATCH!"

I toss over her then grab onto the side bar button and press in some buttons.

The force field went up.

"Ow..." Tonya groaned.

I heard the sound of Tonya being beamed up.

"I am right behind you," I said.

Being beamed up has a unique sound similar to a piano.

"Enterprise to the Twister," Came a very familiar voice. "Identify yourself. Who started shooting?"

I turned my head toward the screen to see Jean Luc.

"Hello, Jean Luc," I said. "Remember me?"

"Q," Jean Luc said. "Get off that bridge."

I walk right over to the controls.

"Well..." I said apologetically. "I am not a Q. The name is Quarty."

"Sir, Captain Tonya has been beamed to sick bay," Worf said.

"You are lying," Jean Luc said.

"Try to beam me up," I said. "I dare you."

"You can transport yourself off the ship at any given time!" Jean Luc said.

"Reminds me of old times," I said, making the phasers aim at the Romulan's bridge. I look up toward the screen with my most serious expression yet. "Your choice, mon capitaine."

I ended the communication before he could say another word.

Jean Luc always wanted the last word.

"That is for Dove," I said. "And my wife!"

I press the button using full power.

"Occupants have been beamed off the USS Twister, except you," The computer said.

I felt adrenaline running through my body and boy, oh boy, did I feel so good what I was doing. I look over seeing numerous dead bodies to those I had served with. Wires, wall paneling, and the works were dangling out basically everywhere. I heave out a light sigh accepting my fate.

I look forward right toward the Romulan ship. I guess someone other than the crew is dying today. There is a strong phaser blast headed right toward the USS Twister's bridge. The only thoughts I had on my mind witnessing the approaching blast of light was about my daughter and a apology to Jean Luc for everything I had done to him.

 _I am so sorry._


	8. A choice was made

_**...April 2nd, 2374...**_

 _ **...USS Enterprise...**_

Instead of dying prematurely I was beamed to the transport room. I can feel the ship be rocked by a double explosion resulting from the destruction of two space ships. I step off the bridge to see Miles O'Brian. I made a wide smile seeing the mortal transport man. It is so convenient for these flourishing mortals that I understand the importance of it.

"The Captain would like to speak with you on the the bridge," Miles said.

"I know the way," I said. "Good day to you, too."

I whistle walking out of the transport room.

Some people gave me long drawn out stares as I walked by.

I caught up with Karzine.

"You are insane!" Karzine said, stopping me in my tracks. "To attack back on the Romulans-"

"That is the same Romulan that attacked my other ship a couple years ago!" I said. "So excuse me for not being scared and being determined on getting out a threat. At least your Captain did not die; take solace in that, Karzine."

Karzine frowned.

"You are insane," Karzine said.

It is time I reveal myself to this Klingon.

So I sighed and face Karzine.

"I am Q," I said. "I am mad, bad, and just about everything you've heard about me."

"You can't be Q!" Karzine said, in denial.

"I am Q; but very mortal," I said.

I gave Karzine the cold shoulder striding right past. Perhaps the moment of my very important move will happen earlier. M's are quite unpredictable in their killing hour because after their act has been done once; it can be done earlier within the prior hour. I look to the monitors then tap on it lightly. It read 4:40 PM.

I grew stiff.

The time has come.

How long did it take for the USS Twister to be badly damaged?

Long enough.

I turn away then enter the lift.


	9. Time will be made

**_..2374...April 2nd..._**

 ** _...USS Enterprise..._**

I enter the bridge.

"Q," Jean Luc said, appearing dead serious. "My ready room."

Jean Luc entered his ready room.

I sigh.

"Long time since someone called me that name," I said. "Thank you, Data."

Now everyone's attention went to Data.

I entered Jean Luc's ready room.

"Q," Jean Luc said. "Why did you send the USS Twister through a worm hole?"

I sighed.

"I did not send the ship through a worm hole," I said. "You are the most paranoid man I ever met."

"Q," Jean Luc said. "This is not a game of yours."

"Search Quarty Riker Dodgers," I said. "I have a file."

Jean Luc raised a brow while typing into the computer then his eyes went wide.

"Last time I saw..." Jean Luc said, turning toward me. "You never had a record."

"I am sorry for all that I have done to you," I said. "Taking you without permission, playing games on you, warning you about the Borg," I earned a sharp glare from Jean Luc. "And I am more sorry about giving a crap about this civilization. I am being honest with you, Jean Luc, because after today I am not going to be bothering you anymore."

"Really?" Jean Luc said, turning off the monitor.

I nodded.

"I am being honest with you," I said. "For the first time in my entire existence, asides to my other honest moments I've had,...I just want you to not be paranoid about me popping up around in your life. True you've been the subject of my numerous games...But the thing is, I...I...I missed you. I missed my best friend."

"I want a recording of this statement that you are never to meddle with humanity," Jean Luc said.

"After today, I will never meddle with humanity," I said.

Because I'll die.

It is fate that I die, my choice, for you.

I saw the clock above reading 4:55 PM.

"Time is so short, mon capitaine," I said. "And so is life. I will like to make the announcement to the bridge."

"Do so, please," Jean Luc said.

What I am going to do afterwards is for you, Jean Luc.

I even made you have two sisters who didn't die and your older brother survived a fire along with his family. Your bloodline does not end with you. Oh by the Q continuum do I wish I can tell you so much. You are the hope of humanity. The best person to be put on trial in front of 'they'. I wish you had known how much you meant to me.

I came by Data.

But as I did, I dropped a phaser that is capable of being used on a M.

Then I whispered, "M in 5 minutes."

True I am going to be getting rid of an M.

The instant they press the trigger is impossible to prevent. Their fingers are already wrapped around the trigger and pulling it is done within seconds. In the next minute they'll be dead. An Android could kill them shortly after a minute has passed. It is how I know this will go exactly to plan because I have seen how it goes through numerous timelines. I die in the end. No way to prevent that. I walk into the center of the bridge with eyes on me.

"I am sorry for my tricks and games on you," I said. "But starting today I will not be bothering you."

"Are you telling the truth?" Worf asked.

"I have lived a lie for 30 years," I said. "I am being honest. It is nice to be honest." Jean Luc came over to the Captain's seat. "Mon capitaine,mon capitaine...How I wish this wouldn't turn out this way."

It is 5:00 PM.

I turn around to see M, disguised as me,who didn't think before he pressed the trigger.

I stepped in the way right in the line of the shot.

"Q, you idiot," M said.

Data stood up and fired at M.

"No!" M cried turning himself around clutching at his wound fading into a more different humanoid disguise and then he vanished.

I collapse on the floor feeling a hot stinging pain in my chest. I held my hand up to see it slowly dissipating into nothingness. I can not move. So this is how a former Q dies when they haven't fully accepted their humanity side decomposing as a whole. Data came over me appearing to be concerned.

"Thank you, Data," I said.

"Data, who was that?" Jean Luc asked.

"M, Captain," Data said. "Q just foiled a assassination plot on you."

"This time..." I said. "This time you don't die."

"As I have calculated it seems Q made another timeline where you didn't die," Data said. "On the price he is mortal. He wasn't able to stop your death the first time around."

"You saying this is a different Q?" Jean Luc asked, with shock in his voice.

"No," Data said. "Same Q."

I am fading from existence.

Deanna Troi looks over me, along with Riker and Jean Luc.

"He's happy," Deanna said.

Can I not speak? I try to open to open my mouth except it wouldn't. I can't speak, I am fading from this life quickly as I know it. Some Q don't go out this way for sure. This is a rarity to go out this way with a bang!

"Goodbye Q," Jean Luc said.

Goodbye,Mon capitaine.

Sadly no one will try to prevent Jean Luc's death.

And then I left this world.

 **The End.**


End file.
